Medical procedures such as endoscopy (e.g., bronchoscopy) may involve the insertion of a medical tool into a patient's luminal network (e.g., airways) for diagnostic and/or therapeutic purposes. Surgical robotic systems may be used to control the insertion and/or manipulation of the steerable instrument tool during a medical procedure. The surgical robotic system may comprise at least one robotic arm including an instrument device manipulator (IDM) assembly which may be used to control the positioning of the steerable instrument during the medical procedure.